


Once Upon A Dream

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: สารภาพว่าไม่คิดว่าวันหนึ่งตัวเองจะเขียนฟิกคู่นี้เลยค่ะ 555พอดีช่วงนี้กลับมาอินเพลง Once Upon A Dream อีกแล้ว (I know you, I walk with you once upon a dream~) แล้วก็นึกถึง MV เพลง Dream in Dream ขึ้นมา ถึงจะนานแล้ว แต่ก็อยากเขียนถึงอยู่นะคะโชว์ของเตนล์กับวินวินใน Rainbow V ดีมากจริง ๆ ค่ะ แต่จะเขียนอะไรถึงนี่ยากมากเลย เพราะรู้สึกว่ามันงดงามเกินจะร้อยเรียงคำออกมาได้ เกินความสามารถ 555ชอบไม่ชอบยังไงคอมเมนต์กันได้น้า~ ขอบคุณที่อ่านมาจนถึงตรงนี้ค่ะ





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon A Dream (From Maleficent)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509047) by Lana Del Rey. 
  * Inspired by [몽중몽; Dream In A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509050) by TEN. 

**เราเจอกันในความฝัน**

ครั้งแรกเตนล์จับรายละเอียดอะไรไม่ได้เลย มันเป็นภาพเบลอ ๆ เหมือนเขาลืมตาอยู่ท่ามกลางม่านผืนบางหลาย ๆ ชั้น จากนั้นหมอกก็ค่อย ๆ จางลงทุก ๆ การฝัน เขาเห็นภาพชัดขึ้น สถานที่แห่งนั้นเป็นที่ว่างเปล่า แต่มีกล่องใสใบใหญ่ใบหนึ่งตั้งอยู่ตรงกลาง และมีใครคนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่ในนั้น

เตนล์ไม่เคยเดินเข้าไปใกล้กล่องนั้นได้เลย ทุกครั้งเขาจะทำได้เพียงยืนมองมันเฉย ๆ แต่ทุกการฝัน ภาพยิ่งชัดขึ้น ระยะห่างระหว่างเขากับกล่องนั้นก็ลดลงเรื่อย ๆ

ลดลง—มากพอที่จะทำให้เขามองเห็นรายละเอียดของคนที่นั่งอยู่

เป็นชายหนุ่มร่างสูง นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ตัวใหญ่คล้ายบัลลังก์บุกำมะหยี่สีแดง เขาหลับตา เห็นเพียงขนตายาวและคิ้วหนาพาดเฉียง จมูกโด่งเป็นสัน ริมฝีปากหนาชัดเข้ากับเครื่องหน้า ผมสีดำปรกหน้าผาก และดูเหมือนเขาจะหมดสติอยู่

เตนล์ยกมือขึ้นหมายจะลูบกระจกที่กั้นระหว่างเขากับอีกฝ่าย แต่ตอนนั้นเขากลับตื่นขึ้นเสียก่อน

ทั้งหมดนั่นเป็นความฝัน แต่ภาพชัดเสียจนเขาไม่อาจลืมรายละเอียดใด ๆ ลงได้ แม้กระทั่งแหวนที่นิ้วเรียวยาวซึ่งวางอยู่บนที่รองแขนของบัลลังก์นั่นด้วย

**––**

**เราเจอกันในความฝัน**

ลูคัสจะพบตัวเองอยู่ในกล่องสี่เหลี่ยมใสใบใหญ่เสมอ เขาทำเพียงนั่งเฉย ๆ ไม่ได้ขยับร่างกายไปมากกว่านั้น ด้านนอกกล่องคือม่านหมอกหนาทึบที่ล้อมรอบ ทุกการฝัน หมอกเหล่านั้นจะค่อย ๆ เคลื่อนย้ายออกไป และจางลงเรื่อย ๆ

จนเขาเห็นเงาร่างหนึ่งยืนอยู่

เราอยู่ห่างกันเกินไป เขามองไม่เห็นอะไรนอกจากเห็นว่ามีเงา ต้องรอการฝันครั้งต่อไป เฝ้าภาวนาให้ได้เห็นใกล้ขึ้นกว่านี้ และเหมือนความปรารถนาจะเป็น ทุกครั้ง เราจะใกล้กันมากขึ้น ขณะที่หมอกก็สลายตัวลงไปเรื่อย ๆ

แล้วเขาก็ได้เห็น

ใบหน้าอันงดงามนั้น

หางตาเรียวยาวอันโดดเด่น นัยน์ตาสีเข้มที่จดจ้องมาทางเขาอย่างสนใจ

แต่เขากลับทำอะไรไม่ได้มากไปกว่าการนั่งมองเฉย ๆ

เขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายยกมือขึ้นจะแตะแผ่นกระจกตรงหน้า

และทันใดนั้น เขาก็ตื่นขึ้น

ทั้งหมดนั่นเป็นความฝัน แต่ภาพชัดเสียจนเขาไม่อาจลืมรายละเอียดใด ๆ ลงได้ แม้กระทั่งแหวนที่นิ้วเรียวยาวซึ่งอยู่ที่ฝ่ามือข้างที่ยกขึ้นจะทาบกระจกนั่นด้วย

**––**

**เรา ‘** ** _เคย’ _ ** **เจอกันในความฝัน**

แม้จะเป็นเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีสั้น ๆ แต่เตนล์คิดว่าตัวเองไม่ได้มองพลาดไป และไม่ได้จำผิด

เขาไม่มีทางจำคนที่เห็นหน้าทุกคืน ตั้งแต่เป็นภาพลางเรือนจนชัดเจนขึ้นมาผิดหรอก เป็นไปไม่ได้เลย

เราพบกันอีกครั้งที่สถานีรถไฟ เขายืนอยู่ที่ชานชาลา และอีกฝ่ายอยู่บนขบวนรถ

ร่างสูงนั้นโดดเด่น ยืนจับห่วงรถไฟและเหม่อมองไปยังที่ใดสักแห่ง เตนล์ขึ้นรถขบวนนี้ไม่ได้เพราะคนข้างในเยอะเกินกว่าที่เขาจะเบียดแทรกตัวเข้าไป

เขามองซ้ายมองขวา รู้สึกว่าต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อส่งสัญญาณให้อีกคนเห็น

แล้วทันใดนั้นเอง นัยน์ตากลมโตที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นมันลืมขึ้นมาก่อนก็หันมาสบกับเขา

เตนล์เห็นอีกฝ่ายเบิกตากว้าง

แต่ไม่ทัน–รถไฟเคลื่อนตัวออกไปโดยที่เขาทำได้เพียงยืนจับสายกระเป๋าสะพายตัวเองแน่น

**––**

**เรา ‘** ** _เคย’ _ ** **เจอกันในความฝัน**

ลูคัสไม่ได้ตาฝาด คน ๆ นั้นมีตัวตนจริง ๆ

เขาตัดสินใจลงที่สถานีถัดไป ความคิดแวบแรกคือจะนั่งรถไฟย้อนกลับไป แต่ก็ต้องหยุดลงเมื่อนึกได้ว่าอาจจะสวนกัน

ดังนั้นเขาจึงตัดสินใจรอ โชคดีที่เขาไม่มีนัดสำคัญอะไร ชายหนุ่มยืนในจุดที่คิดว่าใกล้ตู้โดยสารที่คน ๆ นั้นจะขึ้นมากที่สุด และภาวนา

ขอให้ได้เจอกันอีกครั้ง

รถไฟเคลื่อนตัวออกไป หนึ่งขบวน… สองขบวน… ลูคัสกำมือแน่น

หรือจะไม่ใช่วันนี้ที่พวกเขาจะได้เจอกัน

ทันใดนั้นรถไฟขบวนใหม่ก็จอดเทียบชานชาลา

ลูคัสพยายามมองหาคนด้านใน แต่ผู้คนมากมายที่เบียดเสียดทำให้เขาเห็นเพียงแผ่นหลังของหลากหลายคน ไม่รู้เลยว่าในกลุ่มนั้นมีคนที่เขาตามหาอยู่ไหม

มองหาจนรถไฟเคลื่อนขบวนออกไปก็ไม่พบ

ลูคัสถอนหายใจ ดูท่าเขาจะพลาดครั้งใหญ่ไปเสียแล้ว

“นี่”

เสียงเรียกดังขึ้นจากด้านหลัง ลูคัสหันไปมอง

แววตาไม่แน่ใจบนดวงหน้างดงาม และรอยยิ้มที่เดาไม่ยากว่ากำลังสับสน

“เราเคยเจอกันมาก่อน…ใช่ไหม?”

ชายหนุ่มสูดหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ ก่อนเอ่ยตอบ

“ครับ”

“…”

“เราเคยเจอกันมาก่อน”

“…”

“ในความฝัน”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> สารภาพว่าไม่คิดว่าวันหนึ่งตัวเองจะเขียนฟิกคู่นี้เลยค่ะ 555
> 
> พอดีช่วงนี้กลับมาอินเพลง Once Upon A Dream อีกแล้ว (I know you, I walk with you once upon a dream~) แล้วก็นึกถึง MV เพลง Dream in Dream ขึ้นมา ถึงจะนานแล้ว แต่ก็อยากเขียนถึงอยู่นะคะ
> 
> โชว์ของเตนล์กับวินวินใน Rainbow V ดีมากจริง ๆ ค่ะ แต่จะเขียนอะไรถึงนี่ยากมากเลย เพราะรู้สึกว่ามันงดงามเกินจะร้อยเรียงคำออกมาได้ เกินความสามารถ 555
> 
> ชอบไม่ชอบยังไงคอมเมนต์กันได้น้า~ ขอบคุณที่อ่านมาจนถึงตรงนี้ค่ะ


End file.
